halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Assassin
Captain Assassin is a Halo 3/Reach machinima following the adventures of the main protagonists Captain "Eugene Comsok" Assassin and his partner Peter Oorgarzm. The series was created by Teh Spearhead and will be airing on Machinima.com some time in the near future. Series 1 (Halo 3) Episode 1: Pilot The episode begins with a child walking through an abandoned area of town when he comes across the corpse of "San Arrakni" an Elite drug lord. After the main titles we are introduced to Peter and Captain Assassin "referred to as CA" who begin deducing the events that led to the death of the drug lord. Meanwhile at the home of the criminal mastermind Malus we see him awaiting a package containing a military super suit known only as the "Nexus Suit" the episode ends abruptly with Malus laughing maniacally. Episode 2: Bad Stuff Happens The episode begins with Malus dancing and singing to Justin Bieber's "Baby" when his butler reveals that the Nexus Suit has arrived and is ready for Malus, he begins dancing again. After the main credits we see CA making his way to see the Chief of the NMPD, complaining CA and forcing him and Peter to go and check a downed communications outpost in the Skyllian falls. Malus is shown to be wearing the Nexus suit, he attacks and kills all the workers at the outpost before CA and Peter arrive to find Malus in disguise, he reveals himself after CA insults Justin Bieber. The episode ends with CA knocking Malus off the top of the outpost into the ocean below. Episode 3: Leads The episode begins with Malus washing up on a beach, his butler appears and wakes him up and Malus laughs maniacally at his survival of the fall. After the main credits Peter and CA discuss what they are going to say to the Chief, upon meeting him CA feeds the Chief a very untrue story about his "heroism" Peter angrily objects but the Chief proclaims that he's had enough of their bickering and he sends them on another mission to find the current location of the Nexus Suit. Meanwhile Malus using the computers in his tower learns more about CA and Peter while Peter and CA find information about the previous owner of the Nexus Suit, a man named Arnold. Back at the NMPD CA and Peter are getting ready to roll out before CA is attacked by an angry mother, the episode ends. Episode 4: Damn, things gettin' ugly! The episode begins with the Chief standing alone in his office complaining about his lunch when he is shot and killed by an unknown spartan. After the main titles CA and Peter are shown to be standing around a hole that is the entrance to the home of "Arnold" they both enter the hole as Malus and his butler suddenly appear above them in a hornet. CA and Peter arrive at the bottom of the tunnel and kill a few Elites guarding Arnold before he attacks himself in a Scorpion class Tank. Meanwhile Malus formulates a plan to get down the same tunnel but is knocked down by the same unknown spartan who killed the Chief. Arnold threatens CA and Peter before Malus falls directly on top of the Scorpion and destroys it, he comes to the conclusion that whoever knocked him down the hole is after the Nexus suit. Back at the top of the tunnel the unknown spartan kills Malus' butler and returns to his tower where he stares at a hologram, the episode ends abruptly. Episode 5: We in trouble now! The episode begins with the unknown spartan, now named "Nemisi" gathering powers from the hologram seen in the last episode. After the main titles we hear strange noises coming from the bottom of the tunnel, Malus is holding CA above his head trying to escape, Peter begins to get annoyed and storms off leaving Malus and CA to talk. We return to Nemisi to see he has completed his upgrades and is now wearing a different helmet. Back in the underground cavern CA and Malus try to cheer Peter up by talking to him, resulting in Malus playing more Justin Bieber, the two eventually discover that Malus has teleporters that link directly back to his tower. Malus and Peter go through the teleporters only to be caught by Nemisi who threatens to kill them, CA tries to save the two but Peter ends up getting shot in the chest. CA and Nemisi get in a fight until CA can't continue, Nemisi is about to kill CA when Malus pushes him over the edge of the tower to his death proclaiming that he is the only one who is going to kill CA. Malus notices CA is not with him anymore and he decides to escape in a rocket. A few days later in a graveyard CA is shown talking to one of the gravestones, he turns around and Peter says they need to catch up with Malus who has headed to the planet Reach. The episode ends with Malus landing on Reach.